Le retour d'une ombre
by amanda-dream
Summary: Sherlock Holmes manque à tout le monde (ou presque). Lorsque le détective fait son retour parmi les vivants, il n'est pas accueillit comme il l'avait espéré. Une jeune policière, nouvelle dans le service va s'attacher à ce personnage et l'aider dans sa quête pour retrouver Sebastian Moran et, en même temps, l'aider à s'expliquer à monde entier.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il lui avait fait ses adieux. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait fait le grand saut sous son regard. Il avait envisagé les conséquences de cet acte mais lui avait-on vraiment laissé le choix ? Faire le saut de l'ange sous le regard apeuré de son meilleur ami demandait du courage. Et il en avait, du courage. Alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos, il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Aujourd'hui, la fin tragique du grand détective Sherlock Holmes était encore un sujet fragile. Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses. Elles avaient été emportées dans la tombe de celui qui les détenait. Mais ce grand esprit ne s'était pas résigné à se donner la mort. Tel un grand magicien, il avait donné une dernière représentation avant de disparaitre. Mais alors, qu'est devenu Sherlock Holmes ?  
Il se trouve que la nuit, des meurtriers infâmes, dont certains rechercher par interpole, était retrouver menottés. Ils étaient salement amochés et leur témoignage disait tous la même chose : une ombre. Ils n'avaient vu qu'une ombre. Une ombre maléfique qui les surprenait au moment opportuns et avant qu'il prennent conscience de ce qu'il se passe, ils était déjà menotté et prêt à être livrés à la police. Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement, mais il était évident que Sherlock y était pour quelques choses. Une ombre, c'est comme ça qu'il vivait à présent, cacher dans l'ombre. A l'abri des regards, il logeait dans des maisons abandonnées, ou a même le sol dans des rues sombres. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était imaginé mais peu importe. Pour lui ses amis étaient vivant et ne risquait plus rien.  
Alors qu'il avait trouvé et arrêté la presque totalité du réseau meurtrier de Moriarty, il était soucieux. Une personne manquait à l'appel. Sébastian Moran, le bras droit de Jim Moriarty, le plus dangereux des assassins était encore en liberté. Sherlock avait cherché par tout, suivi toutes les pistes sans trouver le moindre indice. Prostré dans la pénombre, l'ex détective pense à son appartement au 221B Baker Street et à ses amis.  
Sébastien Moran demeure introuvable. Mais, il est seul, et il lui faudra du temps avant de trouver de nouveaux associés. Il sait que quelqu'un est à ses trousses. Sherlock estime qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus le concernant. Mais alors, que doit-il faire ? La meilleure des solutions serait de disparaitre a jamais. Partir de Londres, prendre une nouvelle identité, oublié son passé mais cela était trop dur pour Sherlock. Il se répétait souvent que les sentiments nous affaiblissaient et qu'il en avait la preuve aujourd'hui encore. Il tenait à John, Mme Hudson et à Lestrade et refusait de les oublier. Ils étaient les seuls amis de Sherlock, et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il tenait à cette amitié. Alors, là, seul dans la rue, il prit une décision. Dès le lendemain, il irait faire son retour chez les vivants.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le prologue de ma fiction. Oui je sais il est petit mais j'ai jamais été douée pour les prologues... Bon j'espère qu'il vous aura mis en appétit ? Bisous !


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou chers lecteurs ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard... J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et de très bons moments avec vos proches ! Le père Noel vous a gâté ? En ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas mécontente ! **

**Bon j'arrete de parler et vous poste le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Merci à Fan de Basil de Baker Street pour sa review ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1er

** L**ondres, Scotland Yard

**L**e commissaire Lestrade était à son bureau depuis la veille. Le commissariat ne manquait pas de boulot en ce moment et Greg devait faire des heures supplémentaires qui devenaient difficile à enchaîner. Ce matin très tôt, il avait fini de rédiger un dossier sur une affaire, il s'était alors étendu dans son fauteuil quelques minutes afin de se détendre mais il ne résista pas longtemps et tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Son bureau croulait sous les papiers, il n'avait pas quitté son travail depuis deux semaines et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Le sergent Donovan entra en trombe dans le bureau de son supérieur sans prendre le temps de frapper et l'interpella. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement désorienté. La jeune femme fit comme si de rien n'était et expliqua à Lestrade ce qu'il se passait.

**-Chef, on en a retrouvé un autre ce matin.**

**-Quoi ? Encore ?! **

**-Cette fois c'est différent.**

Lestrade fut intrigué. Cela faisait plus de 3 mois qu'il travaillait sur une affaire bien étrange et inhabituelle. Il travaillait dur pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice mais toutes ses recherches étaient vaines. Souvent il disait à Donovan qu'un Sherlock aurait été la bienvenue mais à chaque fois son cœur se serrait un peu. La jeune femme lui répondait toujours la même chose, que Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un imposteur et qu'il n'aurait rien pût faire.

L'affaire dont il était question aurait en effet avancée plus vite avec l'aide de Sherlock. La police retrouvait des meurtriers, voleurs, malfrat en tout genre menottés et près à être livrés aux forces de l'ordre. En tout, vingt-quatre personnes avaient été retrouvées emprisonnées. D'un côté, cela arrangeait la police car ces malfaiteurs étaient recherchés par interpole depuis des mois voire des années pour certains. Cela leur facilitait la tâche mais d'un autre côté, les médias se faisaient un plaisir de critiquer la police et de semer la panique au sein de la ville. Lestrade travaillait sans relâche pour trouver ce mystérieux justicier ou cette Ombre comme le disent les témoignages et était ouvert à toutes nouveautés

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent ?** Demanda-t-il avec une légère excitation dans la voix

**-L'Ombre nous a laissée un message.**

Donovan lui tendit un plastique qui contenait une feuille. Lestrade se leva et la saisit. Il l'observa rapidement avant de lire l'inscription dessus.

**-"Il en reste un" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Aucune idée. Vous pensez qu'il a finit de faire les justicier ?**

**-C'est possible mais dans ce cas pourquoi nous le dire ? Pourquoi nous informe-t-il qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ?**

Le silence s'installa, Greg était dans ses pensées, il avait du mal à ce concentrer à cause de la fatigue, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Donovan le regarda longuement sans rien dire, elle l'observa et vit ses cernes sous les yeux et son teint pale qui montrait son manque de sommeil et de repos.

**-Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avait pas fait de nuit complète ?** Demanda-t-elle

Lestrade fut interrompu dans ses pensées et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Après avoir assimilé la question, il eut un sourire bienveillant.

**-Cela fait bien longtemps ...**

**-Vous devriez pendre un congé, allez vous reposer, rentrez chez vous.**

**-C'est gentil mais j'ai encore plein de travail à faire et...**

**-Ce n'est plus du travail la, c'est de l'esclavage ! Aller, vous en avait besoin.**

Après quelques hésitation, il accepta, il rêvait de pouvoir s'allonger dans son lit et d'y rester jusqu'au lendemain sans téléphone pour le réveiller ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Il remercia Donovan et partit.

Une fois chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, il laissa ses affaires à l'entrée et s'écroula sur son lit. Il détendît ses muscles et savoura le silence. Il rouvrît les yeux une demi-heure plus tard. Lestrade était frustré, il tombait de sommeil mais n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Agacé, il prit son téléphone et fit le tour de son répertoire. Il n'avait aucunement envie de passer le reste de la journée enfermé chez lui à rien faire. Il passa en revue tout ses contactes mais s'arrêta quand il vit le nom John Watson. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Après la mort de Sherlock Holmes ils ne s'étaient revue que deux ou trois fois pour se soutenir. La dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré, John n'avait pas totalement fait son deuil, il était encore fragile. Il avait repris son boulot de médecin et essayait d'aller de l'avant.

Lestrade se remémorera l'état accablant de John lors de l'enterrement de son ami. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et composa le numéro de Watson. Après tout ce temps, il pensait que se serrais une bonne chose pour renouer des liens. Il attendit quelques sonneries, John fut tellement long à répondre que Greg allait raccrocher quand quelqu'un décrocha.

**-Allo** **?** Fit la voix de John à l'autre bout du fil.

Lestrade trouva la voix de son ami assez rocailleuse. Cela lui fit penser que John ne devait pas être si bien remis qu'il le pensait. Il sortit de ses pensées quand John demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un.

**-Hum, oui allo John ! C'est Greg Lestrade.**

**-Lestrade ?! Ça... Ça alors !** Balbutia-t-il

**-Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps... Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?**

**-Heu non ! Je suis juste agréablement surpris.**

**-Je...j'ai mon après-midi de libre et comme...Heu...nous nous étions plus revus depuis...hum...enfin je me suis dit que je pourrais vous inviter à prendre un café ?**

**-Eh bien, j'en serais ravi !**

**-Parfait ! On se rejoint chez** _Speedy's_ ? A 15h00 ?

**-Très bien ! A tout à l'heure alors.**

Lestrade raccrocha et soupira un grand coup. Le plus dur était fait. Il avait eu peur de la réaction de Watson après tout ces mois de calme plat. Il aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait laissé tomber mais il en fut autrement. Le médecin avait l'air soulagé, à travers sa voix au téléphone, de voir qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié. Le policier se leva lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avala un repas improvisé et fonça droit sur la salle de bain.

Greg observa son reflet dans miroir et faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Il avait le teint pale, de gros cernes sous les yeux, il lui sembla même qu'il avait maigri. Son propre reflet lui faisait peur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reprenne les choses en mains. Après s'être refait le portrait assez convenablement il enfila une veste, pris ses clefs et partit en route pour _Speedy's_ avec une certaine anxiété. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver John Watson ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? **

**Bisous a tous ! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou chers lecteurs ! Voilà le 2ème chapitre de ma fiction, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la relecture... Merci a Chibi002, MiaWatson et a Fan de Basil de Baker Street pour leur Reviews ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2  
Londres, Baker Street

John se leva se son sofa et alla prendre son manteau. Il était content et assez joyeux, le coup de fils de Greg l'avait revigoré. Il prit ses clefs et franchit le pas de la porte. Soudain en se tournant de la rue, il eut un doute. Il avait essayé de revenir à Baker Street mais les souvenirs étant trop douloureux, il avait emménagé ailleurs, pas trop près mais trop loin non plus pour prendre soin de madame Hudson, au cas où. L'idée de prendre un café juste à côté du 221B le rendit un peu hésitant. Il regarda ses clefs, prêts à rebrousser chemin mais il prit un grande inspiration, bomba le torse et appela un taxi. S'il voulait tournée la page, c'était l'occasion rêvée.  
Après le court trajet, il descendit du taxi et regarda le bar-café Speedy's, essayant de ne pas dévier le regard vers sa droite. Lestrade arriva quelques secondes après lui. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, heureux de se revoir depuis tout ce temps. Ils entrèrent dans le bar, s'assirent et commandèrent un café.  
-Alors comment allez-vous ? Demanda Lestrade  
-Ca peut aller, en tout cas, j'ai meilleure mine que vous. Fit-il remarquer. Comment cela ce fait-il ?  
-Je travaille plus que je le devrait en ce moment... Une affaire compliquer. J'ai pris mon jour de congé.  
-Et vous avez préféré me rendre visite plutôt que de vous reposez ?  
-Le sommeil est assez dur à trouver. Mais assez parler de travail, que devenez-vous ?  
Les deux hommes passèrent deux heures ensemble à parler de leur vie après la chute de Sherlock. John avait repris un poste régulier en tant que médecin. Il avait rencontrer quelqu'un et semblait plutôt bien se remettre. Ils évitèrent de parler du détective, chacun savait que même s'ils continuaient leur vie, ils ne pourrait jamais oublier ce sociopathe de haut niveau.  
Alors qu'ils riaient bien, le portable de Greg sonna. Il s'excusa et décrocha. John l'observa un peu inquiet. Il écoutait avec un air sombre, la voix au bout du téléphone avait l'air pressée.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock Holmes, l'ex grand détective, sortait de l'ombre. Il avait remonter le col de son manteau pour cacher son visage. Ses vêtements sale et en mauvais état le faisait passée pour un sans-abris. Il se dirigeait vers le commissariat de Scotland Yard. Il y entra facilement en protection qu'il voulait porter plainte pour vol. Les gens présents étaient assez effrayés par son état, il pouvait donc se déplacer sans risquer de se faire remarquer. Le temps avait passé mais il connaissait toujours aussi bien le bâtiment. Au coin d'un couloir, il remarqua une jeune femme dans la salle des imprimante. Il l'observa et repéra chaque détail.  
Coiffure soignée, mains manucurées, vêtement classique mais pas trop chers, cette femme aime être présentable et se sentir belle mais n'a pas les moyen de trop en abuser. Plaque neuve, pas de revolver, hésitation permanente, elle ne sais même pas comment fonctionne la photocopieuse, elle a été recruté il y a peu. Parfait, il pourra se servir d'elle sans risquer d'attirer l'attention. Il s'approcha discrètement, entra dans la petit pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme, surprise, se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui venait de l'enfermer. Sherlock voulait mettre son plan à l'œuvre.  
-Vous allez prendre ce téléphone et appeler le commissaire Lestrade.  
La jeune femme avait la bouche ouverte et ne réagissait pas. Sherlock fut agacé de son comportement.  
-Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant !  
-Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le cas... Parvient-elle à articuler.  
Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ses succès avaient fait la une de tout les journaux autant que sa mort. Des photos de lui était accrocher au mur de l'hôpital duquel il s'était jeter. La jeune femme ne pouvait que le reconnaître.  
-C'est impossible...  
-Si c'était impossible, je ne serais pas là, grogna-t-il.  
-Que vous est-il arrivé, déclara-t-elle inquiète de son état. Regardez-vous...  
Sherlock fut un peu surpris, il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle sorte en hurlant "Regardez ! C'est Sherlock Holmes !" Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, elle semblait soucieuse de son état de santé. Cette remarque lui fit penser à John qui s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. À cette pensée, il se radoucit un peu et devint moins irritable.  
-S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin que vous appeliez Lestrade. Trop longtemps je suis partit en leur faisant croire que j'étais mort. Maintenant, je reviens.  
-D'accord, mais il n'est pas ici, il est partit il y a deux ou trois heures.  
-Je sais bien, je l'ai vu partir, c'est pour cela que je veux que vous l'appeliez.  
-Bien, qu'est ce que je lui dit ?  
-J'en sais rien moi, soyez inventive ! Il faut à tout prix qu'il vienne et John devra être là lui aussi.  
La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, décidée à aider Sherlock et composa le numéro de Lestrade.  
-Allo commissaire ? Déclara-t-elle  
-Mademoiselle Keegan ?! Demanda Lestrade à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Non, écoutez. Le coupa-t-elle. Il faut que vous reveniez immédiatement à Scotland Yard. C'est urgent. Nous avons besoin de vous. Il faut aussi que vous fassiez venir Monsieur Watson, cela le concerne lui aussi. Vous devez venir au plus vite.  
-Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Lestrade alarmé  
-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.  
Et elle raccrocha. Lestrade se leva et regarda John qui semblait inquiet.  
-Je dois y aller, on vient de me rappeler d'urgence.  
-Ho je vois.  
-Et il faut que vous veniez avec moi.  
-Heu... Pardon ? Quoi ? Demanda John peu rassuré.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ce passe. On ma juste dit je devais venir au plus vite avec vous.  
-Dans ce cas, allons-y...  
Les deux hommes payèrent l'addition et se précipitèrent dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi. Dans le véhicule, Lestrade était anxieux, quant à John, il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir à faire dans cette histoire.  
Sherlock regarda la jeune femme raccrocher au nez de Lestrade. Il en fut quelque peu amusé. Il l'aurait bien félicité et remercié mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il la regarda en réfléchissant. La jeune femme était fière d'elle mais elle reporta son attention sur le détective. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait, elle pouvait presque ce qualifier de fan.  
-Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même...  
-Je censé être mort, comment voulez-vous que je sois ? J'ai encore besoin de vous.  
-Je vous écoutes.  
-Une fois que John et Lestrade seront là, emmenez les dans son bureau. Quand ce sera fait, je prendrais la relève.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que cela vous aura plus. J'essayerais de poster la suite samedi prochain ! Bisous ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'autre : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière, je m'en excuse mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et a la semaine prochaine ! **

**Ps : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ^^ **

* * *

B

Chapitre 3

**L**ondres, Scotland Yard.

**L**es deux hommes sortirent du taxi et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat. Lestrade traversait les couloirs à toute vitesse, suivit de près par John. Toutes leurs interrogations étaient sans réponses, le moment était venu de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Greg se dirigeait vers le bureau de Donovan quand Joyce Keegan, la petite nouvelle du service, lui barra la route.

-Ah vous voilà... Déclara-t-elle, de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

-Keegan que de passe-t-il ?

-C'est assez délicat... Allons dans votre bureau, je ne peux pas en parler ici...

Elle fut soulagée quand Lestrade hocha la tête sans protester. Elle le suivit dans son bureau, il avait l'air énervé, son visage fermé et tendu n'augurait rien de bon. Quant à Watson, elle mît du temps à remarquer sa présence, il restait en retrait et ne semblait pas rassuré. Maintenant, Joyce sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle allait devoir les tenir dans ce bureau jusqu'à ce que Sherlock arrive. Le seul problème est qu'elle était à court d'argument.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois, Lestrade debout derrière son bureau prit la parole.

-Que ce passe-t-il à la fin ?! Pourquoi tant de secret ?

-Et j'aimerais connaître la raison de ma présence ici. Tenta John.

-Euh, disons qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est venu me voir aujourd'hui...

Lestrade souffla fortement pour ne pas s'énerver. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Joyce se retourna, croyant voir le détective mais ce n'était que Donovan. Joyce commençait vraiment à désespérée, si on ne la laisser pas parler et qu'en plus des personnes s'invitaient...

-Chef ? Que faites-vous là ? Je croyais que vous aviez prit congé.

-Demandez donc à mademoiselle Keegan qui m'a faite revenir d'urgence.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle était vraiment dans une mauvaise posture qu'elle aurait aimée éviter le troisième jour de son arrivée. La porte se rouvrît une seconde fois. "Sauvée !" Pensa Joyce mais ce n'était que Anderson. Que faisait-il là celui-là ?

-Anderson ? Demanda Donovan

-Tout va bien ? J'ai vu du monde dans votre bureau...

-Et vous entrez comme ça ? Demanda John qui n'aimait pas particulièrement Anderson

-Et vous que faites-vous la ? Répliqua-t-il

-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plait... Tenta de calmer Lestrade. Anderson sortez, s'il vous plait, vous n'avez rien à faire là et nous sommes occupés.

-Ho, bien je vois! Dit-il apparemment, vexé

-Anderson ne fait pas cette tête ! Déclara Donovan.

Une nouvelle discussion commença. Les phrases fusaient de tous les côtés, un brouhaha insoutenable s'installa. Joyce essayait de se faire entendre en disant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire. John essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider et de calmer les disputes tandis que les trois autres se querellaient pour un rien. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Une grande silhouette aux cheveux noirs s'avança dans la pièce, veillant à fermer la porte derrière lui et fit face aux personnes présentes.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et se placèrent en ligne devant l'individu. Seule Joyce resta en retrait un petit sourire en coin. Sherlock regarda ses vis-à-vis un par un. Il avait l'air amusé de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez les autres mais son sourire retomba quand John faillit s'évanouir. Il s'installa sur une chaise sans quitte Sherlock des yeux.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla-t-il

-Sherlock... Murmura Lestrade. Je ne sais pas comment cela ce peut mais je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Il s'avança pour lui offrir une petite étreinte. John se leva et décida d'en faire de même, il le serra dans ses bras très fort et ne pût empêcher de laisser couler une ou deux larmes.

Joyce fut émue par cette scène mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Donovan et Anderson se regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

-Chef il faut l'arrêter !

-Pardon ?! Demanda Lestrade surprit

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'affaire des gosses à Addlestone ?

-Il est sûrement impliqué ! Il nous ment, il nous ment depuis le début ! Il a même mentit à propos de sa mort !

-Oh ! On se calme, cria Joyce. Monsieur Holmes a sûrement ses raisons et il va nous les donner, en temps voulu je suppose. Rajouta-t-elle moins sûre d'elle.

-Mademoiselle Keegan a raison. Ajouta Lestrade.

Tous regardèrent Sherlock alors qu'il commençait à remercier Joyce et qu'il commençait par s'excuser assez maladroitement de la tristesse qu'il avait occasionnée. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses phrases étaient découpées, saccadée. Sherlock fut soudainement pris d'un vertige. Joyce et John se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

-Sherlock ! Ça va ? S'empressa de demander John

-Ouais, ouais. Ça va... Juste un peu fatigué.

-Regarde-toi, tu joue au revenant et tu te laisse aller. Tu es maigre et tu as une tête à faire peur. Ça fait combien de temps que t'a pas dormis dans un lit ?

-Je vais vous aidez à le ramener chez lui. Déclara Joyce

-Merci, répondit-il. Allez, on rentre, tu n'imagine pas la tête que madame Hudson va faire en te voyant arriver, continua-t-il en s'en allant.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le 221B Baker Street, Sherlock afficha un léger sourire crispée par la fatigue. Quand ils étaient entrés, madame Hudson était tombée dans les pommes, John dû s'en occupée pendant que Joyce aidait Sherlock à monter les escaliers. Il s'allongea dans son lit avec soulagement. Quand John remonta, Joyce décida de partir après s'être assurée une dernière fois que Sherlock allait bien mais John voulait la remercier en l'invitant à rester un moment. Elle accepta timidement. John s'excusa pour aller voir Sherlock, lui apportant un plateau repas. Joyce pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations depuis le salon. John voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait croire qu'il était mort. Pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour refaire son apparition. Sherlock avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire pour l'instant. C'est à ce moment que John s'énerve. Joyce se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle comprenait que John soit en colère. Il l'avait vu sauter d'un toit et avait mît du temps à faire son deuil mais d'un autre côté Sherlock venait à peine de revenir, il était fatigué et en assez mauvais état. Il avait ses raisons de ne pas vouloir tout dire maintenant.

Quand John, revint dans le salon, Joyce décida que c'était le moment de partir. Elle salua John et descendit les escaliers. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle vit madame Hudson assise à la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci lui demanda de venir.

-C'est vous qu'il a choisi pour revenir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Joyce dut surprise qu'elle ait deviné ça. Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne cachant pas son air de surprise.

-Je le connais bien et je sais que ces deux là vont encore se disputer…Je ne serais pas si j'arriverais les calmer…

- Je comprends que John veuille savoir mais Sherlock vient a peine de revenir, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il a surement vecu des moments difficiles… déclara simplement Joyce.

- Je suis du même avis, mais John a tellement souffert qu'il restera sourd à ces explications…

Joyce compatissait avec la vieille dame. Elle allait surement vivre un moment difficile, à les voir se disputer sans pouvoir raisonner ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle avait envie de l'aider alors elle eut une idée.

-Tenez, c'est mon numéro personnel. Si vous avez des problèmes ou si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi, je viendrais le plus vite possible.

-Merci, jeune fille. Je le ferais.

Joyce la salua et s'en alla. Elle était assez soucieuse, si John ne voyait pas que Sherlock avait vécu un moment difficile lui aussi, il sera presque improbable que le duo se reforme un jour.


	5. Chapter 4

**blabla de l'auteur : bonjour, bonsoir. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre avant car j'ai été inonder par les contrôles ! C'est horrible comme tout les profs vous donnes des tonnes de contrôle et des tonnes de devoirs en même temps ! Mais jai enfin réussit à voir le jour et voici ce chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bisous et merci pour vos procédantes reviews! **

* * *

Chapitre 4

Londres, Scotland Yard.

Le commissariat était en pleine effervescence ce matin. Le travail était de plus en plus présent mais il n'était pas pour autant la cause de ce raffut. Des dizaines de journalistes étaient planté devant les portes de poste de police. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du pays en à peine une journée. Les gros titres des journaux affichent tous la même chose : « Le détective Sherlock Holmes est en vie ». Il avait suffit qu'un passant voie le grand détective rentrer chez lui pour que dès le lendemain matin, tout le monde soit au courant.

Joyce commençait sa quatrième journée de travail. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que sa carrière en tant que policière commencerait ainsi. Bien que l'idée d'avoir été la première à découvrir Sherlock Holmes en vie lui plaisait assez, elle avait peur pour sa réputation. Lors des premiers jours, la chose la plus importante et de se faire bien voir et de se faire tout petit. Elle n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Anderson et Donovan la voyait d'un mauvais œil, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance parce qu'elle avait aidée le détective. Quant à Lestrade, il était trop sonné par les événements présent pour que Joyce sache s'il lui en voulait de s'en être mêlée ou pas.

Elle travaillait sur le dernier dossier que lui avait donné le commissaire en réfléchissant à son avenir dans la police qui ne tenait plus qu'a un fil. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla frapper au bureau de Lestrade. Il lui demanda d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit timidement. Lestrade était assis à son bureau concentré sur un morceau de papier. Il termina de lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus avant de lever le regard vers Joyce.

- Mademoiselle Keegan, que puis-je pour vous ?  
- J'ai fini de trier le dossier que vous m'aviez donné, je suis venue voir si je pouvais encore vous être utile. Et… hésita-t-elle.  
- Et ? demanda Lestrade curieux.  
- Pour être honnête, depuis les événements de la veille, le personnel me regarde assez différemment, ils sont méfiant… Je sais que monsieur Holmes n'était le plus apprécié par la police mais… je ne sais pas… Comment aurais-je dut réagir ? J'ai peur que vous m'en vouliez et que ma carrière s'arrête avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée… déclara-t-elle inquiète.

Lestrade la regarda assez étonné et avec un air d'incompréhension. Apres tout, elle avait juste réunit Lestrade et Watson dans une pièce. Aucune loi n'est contre ca et ce n'est pas un crime. Alors le commissaire se radoucit et sourit à Joyce.

- Voyons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Donovan et Anderson ont toujours détesté Sherlock, il faut dire que c'est un sociopathe de première ! Il n'est pas très délicat et s'est mis plusieurs personnes à dos. C'est sans doute parce que vous l'avez aidée qu'on vous regarde ainsi. Mais en aucun cas vous avez commis de faute. Vous êtes venus en aide à quelqu'un en difficulté, c'est le premier rôle d'un policier, non ?  
- Oui, vous avez raison. Je suis soulagée.  
- J'ai cru comprendre que ce boulot vous tenez à cœur, nets-ce pas ?  
- Oui c'est exact. J'en rêve depuis que je suis enfant et j'ai plusieurs raisons qui me motivent à faire ce travail.  
- Vous êtes si déterminée et si jeune… souffla-t-il. Et si vous participez à une enquête, histoire de savoir de quoi vous êtes capable ?  
- Vraiment ?! Merci. S'exclama-t-elle timidement.

Lestrade allait lui expliquer sur qu'elle enquête il travaillait en ce moment, il lui avait montré les preuves dont le morceau de papier avec les mots "Il en reste un" écrit dessus quand le téléphone de Joyce sonna. Elle regarda Lestrade pour avoir une permission de décrocher, ce qu'il fit. Elle s'excusa et quitta le bureau pour répondre.

- Keegan, s'annonça-t-elle.  
- Mademoiselle Keegan, c'est madame Hudson.  
- Ha, madame Hudson, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de vous parler ?  
- Oui bien sur, je termine mon service dans une heure, ca vous va ?  
- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Joyce raccrocha, elle était soucieuse. Si madame Hudson avait appelé c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pauvre femme avait une voix anxieuse au téléphone, cela na rassura pas Joyce. Elle espérait que tout allait bien.

La jeune femme retourna dans le bureau de son supérieur, celui-ci remarqua son inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je l'espère. C'était madame Hudson, quand je l'ai vu, je lui ai donné mon téléphone si jamais elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Elle m'a appelé parce qu'elle a besoin de parler… expliqua-t-elle. Mais assez discuter, cela ne doit pas vous intéresser et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le travail alors…  
- Vous êtes inquiète ? Vous pouvez croire que cela ne m'intéresse pas mais je connais madame Hudson, et c'est une amie. Vous croyez que c'est urgent ?  
- Eh bien, Watson s'est disputé avec Holmes la dernière fois. Watson a souffert et veux savoir pourquoi il a falsifié sa mort comme tout le monde, bien sur, mais Sherlock vient a peine de refaire surface, il a besoin de temps. Madame Hudson a peur de ne pas pouvoir les raisonner, ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
- Alors vous feriez mieux d'aller la soutenir.  
- Vraiment ? Mais monsieur, je n'ai pas terminé et…  
- Ca ne fait rien, nous aurons tout le temps de reprendre demain.

Elle le remercia, prit sa veste et s'en alla. Elle prit un taxi en direction de Baker Street. A son arrivé, une horde de journaliste était planté devant la porte de l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes. Il frappait a la porte, hurlait des questions dans l'espoir que quelqu'un sorte et y répondent. Joyce détestait les journalistes, ils sont censés tenir au courant la population, pas harceler les gens pour avoir des informations. La jeune femme sortit du taxi et se dirigea vers la foule.  
- Hey vous ! Je vous demande de vous en allez.  
- Et qui t'es toi ? demanda un journaliste.  
- Je ne vous le redemanderais pas une seconde fois.  
- Et t'es une marrante toi, mais tu vois là, je boss. C'est sans doute le plus gros scoop du siècle !

Joyce sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle décida de mettre en pratique son esprit d'investigateur. Elle observa alors le personnage de la tête aux pieds. Elle remarqua une bague, il était donc marié mais il y avait une serviette qui dépassait de sa poche avec un numéro de téléphone écrit dessus, avec de l'encre rose. Le stylo d'une femme évidemment.

- Vous feriez mieux d'enlever ce papier de votre poche si vous ne voulez pas que votre femme sache que vous faites la cour à d'autres dans son dos.

L'homme ne sembla pas apprécié, il devint alors menaçant et redemanda l'identité de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'avança, sure d'elle, et montra sa plaque de police.

- Agent Keegan, maintenant vous dégagez tous ou je vous coffre pour harcèlements, c'est clair ?

Ils ne se firent pas prier et s'en allèrent. Elle alla sonner à la porte, en déclarant que c'était l'agent de police et non un journaliste. Madame Hudson ouvrit alors la porte soulagée. Elle l'a fit entrer et tous les deux s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre un thé.

- Je vous remercie d'être venue plus tôt.  
- Je vous en prie. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Oh… C'est de plus en plus dur. Il vient tout juste d'avoir une nouvelle dispute. A chaque fois, ils crient plus fort. Et tous ses journalistes devant la porte n'arrangent pas les choses.  
- Ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt…  
- Merci, pour ce que vous faites. John est partit juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Je me retrouve toute seule a gérez des journalistes et un homme qui tourne en rond comme un lion en cage…

Joyce aurait voulu lui répondre mais un bruit fort se fit entendre à l'étage. Joyce et madame Hudson se regardèrent inquiète. Il n'y avait que Sherlock en haut, alors les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans l'escalier pour voir s'il n'était rien arrivé au détective. Arrivées sur le palier, les deux femmes furent rassurées mais pas moins affligé par le spectacle. Sherlock dans un excès de colère avait envoyé valser ses livres a terre.

- Juste au ciel, Sherlock… souffla madame Hudson.  
- Ca va aller, je vais l'aider à tout ranger, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer madame Hudson, déclara gentiment Joyce.

La logeuse s'exécuta, elle descendit l'escalier en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. La jeune femme regarda Sherlock. Il lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Joyce s'approcha.

- Bonjour… tenta-t-elle.

Sherlock se retourna et la regarda. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se dirigea vers les livres pour commencer à les ramasser. Joyce alla l'aider. Le silence la mettait mal a l'aise alors elle décida de le rompre.

- Qu'est ces livre ont fait pour mériter ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Madame Hudson m'a appeler, elle avait besoin de parler. C'est une période difficile pour elle aussi.

Sherlock se releva lentement. Joyce l'imita et le regarda. Il avait l'air encore fatigué, maigre et son visage était fermé, triste.

- J'ai l'impression que mon retour fait plus de mal que de bien…  
-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Tout le monde à été surpris... Mais vous, comment allez-vous ?  
-Mieux, j'ai repris des forces... Déclara-t-il comme si ce n'était pas important.  
-Non, je voulais dire comment vivez-vous ça ? Ça ne doit pas être facile... Avec monsieur Watson...  
-Ça lui passera. Répondit-il sèchement.  
-J'ai suivi toutes vos affaires et lu plusieurs articles à votre sujet. Je sais donc que ce que je vais vous dire ne vous intéressera pas le moins du monde mais... Il y a trois ans, ma meilleure ami c'est suicidée, j'ai été anéantie. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reviennent parmi les vivants. John vous a pleuré tellement longtemps que je comprend sa douleur, mais je ne comprend pas sa réaction trop brutal à cause du manque d'explication que vous lui donnez.

Sherlock resta muet un moment. Il tournait de nouveau le dos à la jeune femme. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Soudain, il se retourna pour répondre.

-John sait qu'il y a une raison particulière à mon faux suicide, c'est justement cette raison qu'il veut entendre. Je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose, qu'au fond de lui il sait mais, il veut entendre des explications sortir de ma bouche. Notre dernier affaire à été éprouvante. Il doit m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir mis dans le secret de ma fausse mort.  
-C'est à cause de Moriarty... N'est-ce pas ?  
-c'est exacte.

Sherlock regarda la jeune femme, comme pour l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. On aurait dit qu'il voulait la scanner. La jeune femme se sentie mal à l'aise. Qu'avait elle dit pour qu'il la regarde ainsi ? Sherlock trouvait cette jeune femme très intéressante, elle était intelligente, au courant de toutes ses enquêtes et semblait être de son côté et en plus elle était de la police. Sherlock se dit qu'elle pourrait bien lui être utile un jour ou l'autre.

Joyce regarda ailleurs pour ne pas se mettre à rougir sous le regard perçant du détective. Elle vit soudain des lettres avec une écriture qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle regarda la fin de la lettre, elle était signé Sherlock Holmes. Elle se souvint alors de la preuve que Lestrade lui avait montré. C'était Sherlock qui avait écrit ce mot à la police.

La jeune femme fut interrompue dans ses pensées car se téléphone se mît à sonner. Elle regarda l'écran du téléphone, s'excusa et décrocha.

-Allo, Molly ? ... Oui... Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Sherlock releva la tête. Molly ? Molly Hooper ? Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle l'avait aider à faire son faux suicide.

-Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir y aller, j'ai rendez-vous à la morgue pour prendre connaissance des lieux... Expliqua Joyce  
-Vous connaissez Molly Hooper ? Demanda Sherlock  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Vous pourriez lui dire que je suis revenu, que je vais bien et que je viendrais bientôt la voir.  
-Euh... Oui, bien sur...

Joyce ne comprit pas mais ne discuta pas, elle s'en alla en remerciant madame Hudson pour le thé et pris un taxi en direction de l'hôpital.


End file.
